cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Raphael Sbarge
Raphael Sbarge (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Miracle Mile (1988)'' [Chip]: Shot to death off-screen by an unknown attacker. His death is never seen but is rather heard when Anthony Edwards talks to Raphael on the phone. *''Carnosaur (1993)'' [Doc Smith]: Infected by the virus that Diane Ladd created, then shot by government soldiers, one takes a picture of him. And the last one burns his body along with Jennifer Runyon. TV Deaths *''Star Trek: Voyager: Investigations (1996)'' [Michael Jonas]: Vaporized when he's knocked over a railing into a plasma fire, during a struggle with Ethan Phillips *''Justice League Unlimited: Dead Reckoning (2007; animated)'' [Boston Brand/Deadman]: Murder before the events of the series, he only exist as a ghost to possessed to bring his killer and others to justice. *''24: Day 6: 9:00 a.m.-10:00 a.m. (2007)'' [Ray Wallace]: Killed in an explosion when Shaun Majumder detonates the nuclear weapon. *''Prison Break: Killing Your Number (2009)'' [Ralph Becker]: Shot by Rockmond Dunbar, during a shoot-out. *''Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior (2011)'' [Davis Scolfield]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''Avatar - The Legend of Korra: A New Spiritual Age (2014)'' [Zei]: Died sometimes around the 70 years when the library sank, his skeletal remains are shown to Jinora (voiced by Kiernan Shipka) by Wan Shi Tong (voiced by Hector Elizondo). *''NCIS: New Orleans: X (2019)'' [Jeff Grassley]: Falls from the roof to his death after a struggle with Scott Bakula. Video Game Deaths *''Mass Effect (2007) ' [Lt. Kaidan Alenko]: Killed when the nuclear bomb in Fred Tatasciore's base detonates; however, this only happens if the player decides to sacrifice Raphael's life in order to save Kimberly Brooks . Raphael survives the game if Kimberly is sacrificed instead. *Mass Effect 3 ''(2012) ' [Kaidan Alenko]: Shot dead by Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale during the Cerberus coup, after mistaking Mark/Jennifer for an assassin and attempting to shoot him/her - though this only occurs if the player cannot convince Raphael to stand down. In the event that he survives, Raphael can also die in two of the game's endings: (Destroy), in which he and the rest of the cast are wiped out along with the Reapers if not enough war assets have been acquired by either Keith Szarabajka's beam if he is the player's squadmate, or by Seth Green crash-landing the Normandy; (Refusal) in which he is killed along with all other advanced life-forms in the galaxy by the Reapers. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Lisa Akey Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1964 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Voice Actors Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in a Prison Break series Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Child Actors Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Castle Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Prison Break Cast Members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Off-screen deaths Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Young and the Restless cast members Category:Ghost Whisperer Cast Members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:ER cast members Category:Heroes Cast Members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Medium cast members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:NCIS: New Orleans Cast Members Category:Bates Motel Cast Members Category:Elementary Cast Members Category:Better Call Saul Cast Members Category:The Good Wife Cast Members Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Nip/Tuck Cast Members Category:Crossing Jordan Cast Members Category:All My Children Cast Members Category:Nash Bridges Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:7th Heaven Cast Members Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Chicago Fire Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Drop Dead Diva Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Death scenes by player choice